


Not just a question of numbers

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could see it first; her lips parting more, the tension of her face disappearing as she let go. Then he could hear it, cries punctuated by the movement of her hips, getting higher as the orgasm rolled through her like waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just a question of numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of smut I wrote this morning. Because why not?  
> Huge thanks to Claudia for her beta.

 He could see it first; her lips parting more, the tension of her face disappearing as she let go. Then he could hear it, cries punctuated by the movement of her hips, getting higher as the orgasm rolled through her like waves. But most of all he could feel it, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching around him like the most beautiful pain, her legs trembling around his waist, her nails digging into the skin of his hands before she eventually relaxed, breathing heavily as she fell against his chest and rolled off him and onto the mattress.

He groaned in frustration. They'd barely begun and he was far from his own release. The cold air of the room seems like a torture on his hard cock. "River..."

"Sorry, Sweetie," she panted, her head hidden in the crook of her arm as she caught her breath, her other hand resting on her stomach, moving up and down in time with her respiration. He could see the slight bump growing there, usually the cause of lot of joy but currently the cause of his frustration, "I just need two minutes. I'm--"

"Pregnant, I know" he cut her off, unable to sound angry as he said the words, the reality of it still too wonderful. River smiled a fraction of second and glanced at him from under her arm.

"Hypersensitive," she corrected, but it was the same difference for him. "It's the third time tonight--"

"Fourth." In half an hour, he was about to add. Not that he counted.

"Fourth time tonight and I've already came ten times today--"

"A dozen... maybe more." There was a time when even a time lord could lose track of things. A pregnant and hyper hot River was one of the causes.

She removed her arm from her eyes at that, her sentence completely forgotten as she gaped at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," he groaned in reply, the piece of information not helping his current state. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking slightly, longing for more.

"Oh god..." River chuckled, then started to literally giggled, a childish sound barely heard from her. But then River wasn't usually pregnant either. "Pregnancy really does things to a girl," she stated between laughter but he could only grunt; he would laugh when he wasn't so painfully hard anymore.

It took a minute or two but eventually River's laughter subsided and she glanced at him. She wiped her sweaty face with the back of her hand before resting it around his erection. "Come on, let me," she whispered softly and he blinked at her.

"It's ok, you don't have to, I--"

"I want to."

It was too late to protest; she had already settled on his lap, her hands batting his away. She winked as her mouth descended around him and then he couldn't think anymore. His world seemed reduced to the stroke of her hands and the pressure of his tongue and the warm sensation of her mouth. She hummed approvingly and he wondered what it tasted like, the mix of her juice still sticking on his cock and his own precum she was greedily licking on the tip of it. Wonderful, if he went off the way she was hungrily sucking him.

He closed his eyes and got lost in the amazing feeling of her, barely hearing his own moans of pleasure. He was almost there when suddenly she stopped, cold air one more time hitting his wet cock as her mouth let go of him. His eyes snapped open and he groaned in frustration. "River, please, I'm so close."

"I know," she panted, her cheeks red and her eyes dark, "so am I."

He blinked in surprise as she straddled his waist once more, taking him in her hands to guide him, and sinking down around him. She didn't wait for any of them to accommodate, and he could feel, how ready she was, wet and already spasming around him as she slid easily up and down on him. He gasped, the feeling almost too much after her previous teasing and his long wait, and he sat up, holding her tight against him as he thrusted inside her. It didn't last long, a few seconds and she groaned, biting the skin of his neck as she came, and he followed her instantly, her muscles clenching around his cock.

They fell back on the bed still entwined, breathing deeply. He could feel her pressing kisses upon the bite she'd just made and he stroked her back slowly. He felt content and didn't want to move.

Eventually she shivered and he pulled back, kissing her gently before reaching for the sheets they had pushed at the hem of the bed, and covered them both. She snuggled back against him with a content sigh.

"Five," she murmured and he blinked.

"What?"

"It was the fifth time I came... not bad."

"We can do better," he added, remembering other times when they definitely did more.

"I'm sure, Sweetie."

"Let me sleep a bit and I'll show you."

"Oh, I know you will."

He smiled and held her closer, his eyes already close. They still had a bit over than six months to establish a new record. He was looking forward to it.

 

_the end_


End file.
